Network Function Virtualization (NFV) technology, in combination with Software Defined Networking (SDN), promises to help transform carrier networks. The utilization of NFV and SDN technologies allows the decoupling of network functions from underlying hardware so that they run as software images or logical modules, for example, on commercial off-the-shelf and/or purpose-built hardware.
One objective of NFV is to reduce the dependence on dedicated physical devices by allocating and using the physical and virtual resources only when and where needed. With this approach, service providers can reduce costs by shifting components to a common physical infrastructure while optimizing its use, allowing them to respond more dynamically to changing market demands by deploying new applications and services as needed. The virtualization of network functions accelerates the time to market for new services by allowing for more automated and streamlined approaches to service delivery.